Lovely Rose with Thorns
by Genessis Mendez
Summary: Rose is Moroi. Dimitri her guardian. Andre her new love interest. But when she has to choose, who is the one that she can't live without? If she doesn't choose soon, fate will. Will Adrian show up? Read & find out. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosemarie Mazur is your typical spoiled Moroi that has everything she wants whenever she wants. She has many boys drooling for her and she doesn't care because the only guy she really likes doesn't likes her back, or so she thinks. So when she receives a call from her father telling her that she got a guardian event hough she hasn't even graduated yet she wants to get rid of him and then she meets him. The strange connection that she feels with Dimitri scares her but it makes her wonder why. She tries to ignore it by making friends with Andre and she will have to choose whoe she can't live without and who she loves.**

**Who will she choose?**

Vampire Academy

I've been living and attending school at St. Vladimir's for my whole life, which is about seventeen years, because here's is the only place where I'm safe. You see, I'm a Moroi and I'm practically defenseless against Strigoi. The only chance for our race to survive is the Damphirs. They are also trained here at St. Vladimir's to be our Guardians after graduation when they'll receive their promised mark and will be assigned to one of us. Without them Moroi would be probably dead by now thanks to Strigoi.

You must be wondering what the hell are Damphirs, Moroi and Strigoi. Let me tell you then. Moroi are Vampires that have magic. We can control the four elements like Earth, Fire, Water and Air but we only specialize in one. Any Moroi can choose what element he or she want or can control more easily and like I said we're Vampires. There's a fifth element that is not very known and was thought as only a fairy tale: Spirit.

My friend Lissa is one of the few people who can control that element but its very risky. Not many people know about this so we keep it a secret but its not easy. There are side effects of course but she ignores it as best as she can and I help her a lot by not letting her down when she needs me the most.

Like any Vampire we need blood and there are humans called Feeders that are willing to supply us with their blood.

Now you must be wondering why on earth a human would want to be used like that. The reason is that Moroi saliva has this sort of endorphin that gets humans high, or at least that's how they look. They're happy and cheerful all the time, always waiting for the next hungry Moroi to get what they want. They're nothing more than junkies. Sometimes I feel pity for them and sometimes not.

Anyways, I already explained you what a Moroi is, now let me tell you what a Damphir is. Damphirs are born from a Moroi and another Damphir or from a human and Moroi.

They can't have babies with each other though and that's why they have to Guard us. Because they wouldn't survive without us just like we wouldn't survive without them. The necessity is mutual so we help each other. Damphirs are stronger and are able to see better then humans but not nearly as good as a Moroi. But we are not physically strong enough to protect our selves.

Strigoi are Moroi that have killed some other living creature like a Damphir, human or Moroi on purpose and now they're undead, soulless. They are evil and have no mercy. If they drink from a Damphir or human and then they exchange blood with them then they'll become Strigoi too though that's against their will, sometimes. Strigoi enjoy drinking from us Moroi and that's why they attack us.

Sorry I didn't mention this early but my name is Rosemarie Mazur, call me Rose, and my Father is Abe Mazur, Mom's name is Janine Mazur. We're not Royals but thanks to my Father's reputation we're very much respected. I could have earned a reputation by my self anyways because I'm no soft Rose, I have thorns. Annoy me and be careful because you're playing with fire. Yes, my specialty is fire. Ironic isn't? But is very useful and funny. We're not allowed to use any of the elements at school but I'm not the only one that breaks the rules.

But I'm not the only respected one. My friend Lissa is Royal and she and her brother Andre are the next generation of the Dragomir. I've known both of them a very long time, I spend most of my time with Lissa of course but sometimes Andre comes in the picture to complicate things. You see I kind of like Andre. He's very sweet and he flirts with me sometimes, not always though. But I don't really pay much attention to him anymore. I simply try to stick with what is easy to have andbesides I don't think that Lissa would apreciate if I start going out with her brother. she'd have her suspicions whether he's doing it willingly or not and I don't want to risk our friendship, much less Andre's. He's a good friend and I think that we're ok like this. Both of them my friends.

We both worry about Lissa. She's been a little down this last couple of weeks but the fact that she spends some time with Christian Ozera is ok by me. They are good for each other.

Anyways Dad called me late at night and told me that he was sending a Guard to St. Vladimir because he had selected him to be my Guardian.

"What's up Dad?" I said in the phone and I heard him laugh.

"Nothing much," Like I would believed that, the man doesn't do anything without a purpose. "But I wanted to tell you that you have a Guard already" That surprised me. Since when does he assigns Guardians? Was he now the Queen bitch's BFF?

"What? I thought that they weren't assigned till Graduation and by the Queen Bi-I mean Tatiana. How did you managed to get me a Guardian this early?" he laughed again and I shifted from one foot to another uncomfortable this conversation was turning to be very annoying.

"I have my ways… but that doesn't matter. I asked him if he'd take you as his assignment and he accepted though I have to admit that it cost me some money to make him accept. Rose please don't make his life miserable." He sounded amused and I snorted.

"Of course not Dad, I'm an angel but who's this Guardian and why did you choose him? He must be something if you went to such extremes to get him to accept be my Guardian." In the background I could hear my Mom telling my Father to shut up and let me just find out but Dad knew me well enough to guess that I probably wouldn't leave him alone till he tell me everything.

"Well he has a reputation for being the best and I only want the best for my little girl" I rolled my eyes and laughed. He still thinks of me as a little girl! That's so funny. "Besides I heard that Russian Guards are better trained" His idea of a joke made me stop laughing.

"What? He's from Russia? But…" Wow.

"Yes" Was all he said and then I heard my Mom's voice again but I couldn't understand her. She was talking too low for me to hear. "Rose I have to go because you're Mother says we're late for Dinner and you know how she gets when she's mad. Just wait till tomorrow and you'll be able to ask him whatever you want ok?" Tomorrow?

"But graduation is months away Dad" I said and he sighed.

"I know but I asked him to go to St. Vladimir early so you would get use to him, besides Janine was nervous with the recent attack that has been happening... Love you kiz" He hung up without saying anything else.

I hung up the phone and rolled to my back on my bed. This was going to suck mostly because whoever Dad hired to be my Guardian would probably be as mean and scary as his Guardians and I didn't want that. I wanted to complain about having a Guardian follow me around before Graduation because it will be like hell. Because if given the case that I do need a Guardian I prefer some girl that at least won't look like she just came out of an asylum with her blank and thoughtless face. That's how most male Guardians look like.

I wonder what's the real reason behind Dad's and Mom's worries, they're not the kind of parents that would worry about me being here. Maybe they know something I don't and what was all that about attacks?

I'm living in the safest place from Strigoi with Guards patrolling and Wards around the school, there's no fucking way that Strigoi could get in. And if they do get in then the Guardians will be able to kill them and keep us safe.

My cell phone rings and I picked it up to see that it was Lissa.

"Lissa thank God you call, I need to tell you something very important will you please come?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'll see you in about five minutes." I hung up and looked up at the ceiling waiting for my best friend to some over and tell her the news. She'd probably be excited for the new company. She thinks that my Dad is cool for whatever he does and this will only increase her image of my Father.

I'll probably have to make a plan to get rid of the unwanted Guard. I'm sure that by the end of the month I'll have him back in Russia where he belongs. No matter how good he is if he tries to get in my way then I'll make him miserable till he resigns. Grinning wickedly I got up from bed and walked over to look out the window. The day, or rather night for humans, was beautiful. I could see perfectly fine the drops of rain falling from the sky. It must be very cold outside and then I regretted asking Lissa to come because in days like this she likes to stay in her dorm watching TV or something else.

I touched the glass and it was ice-cold.

A knock on the door startled me and I went to the door to open it. Lissa came in and we both sat on the bed.

"So what's the big news? Something interesting that your Father said?" She looked at me with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and I smirked.

"Yes and I need your help to get rid of it" I said grinning wickedly; she understood what I meant and stood up raising her hands in front of her defensively.

"No, no, no. Last time you looked at me like that and asking for help we both got detention for a week for getting drunk and walking on campus after curfew and that's something I don't want to have to go through again." I laughed so hard that my insides started to hurt. She just stood there with her hands on her hips looking at me impatiently and slightly annoyed. I laughed even harder.

She such a rule-follower! I'll have to work on that after we get rid of my problem.

"Take it easy Lissa" I said when I stopped laughing, she sat on the bed keeping her distance. "Its nothing bad, we just have to get rid of the Guardian my Dad hired for me" My explanation was simple and yet she got all worked up over nothing. Its not like I said we're going to kill him because that's not what I'm planning. I simply don't want him or anybody else for instance, to be following me around like a dog. Well at least not yet, I'd rather wait till Graduation to have my own Guard dog.

"You have a Guardian already? But why? I thought that they were assigned till Graduation not now. And why do you want to get rid of him if you don't even know him?" She crossed her arms on her chest in a gesture that was very known by me because that's the look that my Mother usually gets when she disapproves of something I'm doing. Lissa has definitely been spending too much time around Mom. Something else I'll have to fix.

"I have no idea why I'm getting a Guardian. I just know that I don't want a Guard dog just yet." I shrugged and leaned back against my bed.

Lissa however wasn't nearly done with her lecture.

"Rose at least wait till you meet him to get conclusions, he could be a good Guardian" She knew that I wasn't really going to even reconsider this but she kept trying anyways. "Besides you need more protection than anybody else in this place because you have a tendency of ending at the clinic often." I snorted and put a hand on my chest faking being offended.

"Ouch. Lissa you are a evil little bitch for pointing that out." She laughed because she knows the way I talk sometimes so she wasn't hurt by my silly words.

"Please Rose just promise me that you won't do anything drastic ok?" I glared at her for a little longer and then sighed.

"Fine but if he ends up being one of those Zombie-like Guardians that can barely mutter two words every 2 years then you will pay for it" I threatened but instead of being mad or anything she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Perfect, now let's go to sleep because tomorrow we have classes and I don't really feel like I want to wake up all tired." I nodded and motioned her to come and sleep with me. Sometimes we have sleepovers like this and we both stay either in my room or in hers for a couple of nights. Nobody says anything so I take it its fine.

Besides we're both friends and we have the right to spend more time together.

We both fell asleep soon after and I slept like the dead.

**I hope you guys like the beginning of the story because it will bet better. you already know how I write so you know that you'll love it even though right now sounds lame and stupid. I'll update this story on thursday if you guys leave me a bunch of reviews.**

**Anyways please review more than the other story. I'll publish the sequel of After shadow kiss till friday, maybe monday but if you leave me more reviews for After shadow kiss I'll publish the sequel on thursday. You know what to do! **

**you guys should read the book Bloodtide by Melvin Burgess, its really awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

We both fell asleep soon after and I slept like the dead.

I opened my eyes and everything was dark but I could see just perfect. The cool air that felt told me that Lissa was probably all tangled in the sheets and that was why I felt the chilly air. I rolled to one side and grasped the covers pulling them towards me, covering me better. Lissa protested by trying to yank the sheets away from me but I held them tight and then finally she gave in.

I sighed happily and tried to go back to sleep but the alarms went off. I pressed the snooze button and put the pillow over my head. Lissa got up and yawned.

"C'mon Rose we have classes" She said groggily and I groaned.

"I don't want to go anywhere! Can I stay in here? Just say that I'm sick and that's it, you can bring me homework later." I said and my voice sounded weird to me.

"No, let's go" Lissa yanked the sheets away from me and I curled up into a ball.

"Hmm, please?" I repeated pleadingly.

"No, Rose stop whining and get up!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes yawning.

"Fine! I'm going." Lissa took her clothes and went to the bathroom.

I stood up and got a pair of skinny jeans and a black blouse very revealing to show off my average boobs that are obviously better than the other losers of the Moroi Girls. You could even almost confuse me by a Damphir because I'm not as skinny and flat as many Moroi girls and I'm proud of my self. Well I actually look better thanks to the kick boxing video that I use to burn calories and to train.

Lissa came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later with her hair already blow dry and dressed for school.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick relaxing hot shower and then I changed into my clothes. I blew my hear dry and brushed my hair and teeth. Fortunately my brown long hair was easy to work with even though it reached my waist because it was more straight than wavy. I looked awesome with the blouse that I chose and I smiled to my self in the mirror, my fangs showing at the corner of my mouth, and put on my make up and lipstick.

I was actually in a better mood till I got out of the bathroom and found Lissa taking a nap on my bed. I frowned and shook her till she woke up.

"What happened?" she asked confused and rubbing her eyes.

"Its late, let's go" I said smiling trying to hide my smile but I didn't succeed and she laughed.

We grabbed out backpacks and headed towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. As we walked I regretted not bringing a jacket because the night was very chilly and it was still prickling some rain upon us. I placed my bag up my shoulder because it was bothering me and then I hugged my self. If for a Moroi was chilly then for a human it was probably more than chilly.

We walked in silence and when we reached the cafeteria I catched a glimpse of Jesse, he's so fucking hot! I looked at Lissa and she was smiling and blushing slightly. I followed her gaze and realized with a shock that she'd been looking at Christian Ozera who was walking towards us smiling satisfactorily. So I started walking towards Jesse before I had to put up with Lissa's latest crush. I don't have anything against Christian because I know that people judge him just because of his parents but I still don't know the guy well enough to be comfortable around him. And I know that I won't get to know him if I keep ditching Lissa whenever he comes around but now I had better thing to do, or look at.

"Hey there" I said when I caught up with Jesse. He turned to face me and smiled one of his charming smiles. I was pleased with my self for making him smile like that. He looked at me from head to toe like I was something to eat, his eyes stopped at my chest to admire my front and I started toying with my hair.

"Well, look what we got here. Rose Mazur why do I have the honor to earn your visit" The formal way he said and his hoarse voice made me grin. I stared at his lips for half a second before looking at his eyes again.

"I just wanted to say hi, is that so wrong?" My flirtatious smile made him chuckle and we started walking towards the feeders again. I was rather very confident that within a couple of minutes we'd be making out in some private place before classes.

"No, that's just perfect sweetie." He answered looking at me intensively. " You look stunning this morning Rose, would you like to go to some other place after getting our breakfast?" That 'other place' sounded very appealing to me so I nodded and he grinned.

"Yes, but we have to be back for class." I really didn't want to earn my self another lecture from Kirova or any other teacher for being late for class so he might have to kowtow with what little time he'll get with me.

He won't even know what hit him in the first place after I'm done with him. My intimidating wicked grin widened in anticipation of all the fun I might have with this guy and he got that as a good sign. Poor guy. I almost felt pity for him.

"As you wish pretty thing" I giggled trying to make him think he had me hooked up when it was him the one that got hooked to me.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked twirling my hair around my finger and fluttering my eyelashes looking up at him. He smiled pleased. I'll wipe that smirk off your face soon enough boy, I thought to my self never taking my eyes off him.

"What about the…" He was interrupted by Kirova's presence. She stopped in front of us and looked at me with a slight frown. I swear that I'll never understand her, she's so… bipolar?

"Rose I'd like to talk to you in my office. I'm afraid we have unresolved… issues and I got the call from your Father." Damn I forgot about that.

"Oh, yes, Jesse can I catch up with you later after class?" I asked hopefully and with my most innocent face and he nodded.

"Yes, bye" He walked away and I turned to Kirova. She motioned me to follow her and as I did I couldn't help but think about this new Guardian.

Would I really need to get rid of him or will he be cool? I really hope that I won't have to use compulsion on a Guardian because that could lead me to serious trouble.

Up until now the only person who knows that I'm a master when it comes to compulsion is Lissa because I make anyone that I use it on forget about it and just let them think other stuff.

This new Guardian could be the one to spoil my fun and I won't let him. If I don't like him I'll try to make his life as miserable as possible till he can't take it anymore and resigns and if that doesn't work then I'll have to use compulsion, something that I'm not exactly looking forward to do.

Mainly because I usually only use compulsion to have some fun with the guys when I'm bored. This little game is very fun and I really like to make out with the novices here, they're so much fun and usually better-looking than the chubby and skinny Moroi who can barely lift a freaking burden.

Besides I really like all of those guys. There's this Mason guy who's really cute and polite with me, not to mention his flirting makes me smile all the time because I think that he actually feels something for me stronger than the normal crush.

I might even consider him for my next play after I'm done with Jesse. I'm pretty sure that Jesse won't last long though so I might have time to start planning my game with Mason. Jesse's future as my new… Play Mate is already planned. The only rule with guys? Never fall in love for one if you don't plan it ahead.

I know that you never plan ahead if you want to fall in love or not but at least I'm smart enough to try to prevent it. I only play with the guys and then… well I use compulsion on them and make them believe that we broke up because he was an ass or cheated on me or something smart like that. The stupid asses go around for weeks thinking that they just lost some sort treasure and they always try to get me back of course. When I get tired of making them feel miserable I tell them to back off and stop stalking me.

The game is actually funnier than it sounds.

"We need to talk about this new Guardian that your Father wants you to have." Kirova said when we finally arrived at her office. I sat in front of her with a smug look on my face.

"Do I look like I had any saying on this? Because I certainly didn't." The smirk on my face made her frown and she pursed her lips.

"I meant that I was going to introduce you to him, I wasn't asking your permission. Your Father was strictly clear that he wanted Guardian Belikov to be your Guardian from now on." Her tone like always was cold and empty. She must think that she's talking to a fucking wall.

"Fine, where's the cheap foreign labor?" She wasn't looking at me anymore; she was looking at someone behind me. I sighed and put on my most man-eating smile before turning around to face the new Guardian.

**Thanks for your reviews! I'd like to get more than ten next time please and if you didn't like the end of shadow Kiss you should read my other story and leave reviews too.**

**I'll update tomorrow if I get enough reviews to cheer me up.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine, where's the cheap foreign labor?" She wasn't looking at me anymore; she was looking at someone behind me. I sighed and put on my most man-eating smile before turning around to face the new Guardian. I thought that I could make him feel uncomfortable since the first moment but the one that almost got the heart attack was me.

Because when I turned around instead of seeing the old-bad-looking Guardian I thought he'd be I saw a tall guy leaning against the wall and he looked like he came straight from a Greek mythology Russian book. He had shoulder-length brown hair a little bit lighter than mine and brown eyes. God, those warm brown deep-looking eyes, I could have looked at him for the whole day and I just wouldn't mind. His hair was tied back into a pony tail but it seemed like his hair didn't really wanted to stay tied behind. Some locks of hair were tucked behind his ears. He was more than good-looking. He was god-like-good-looking, the type of guy who'd take your breath away. He certainly left me gasping for air. The only thing out of place was his duster. It looked very much like a cowboy's.

The moment I looked into his eyes I felt as if something inside me clicked and everything disappeared for a second, leaving me and him standing in front of each other and breathless.

My smile faded and I had to take a deep breath. I smoothed my hair and tried to smile again but it was useless, I was too shocked to even try to smile but my sassiness took over.

"Hmm, a Russian cowboy I like it" Kirova actually snorted behind me and then I couldn't contain my laughter. I turned around to face her and she had a small smile. I looked back at the Russian guy but he was serious, not even a hint of smile but there was something in his eyes, it disappeared quickly though and I couldn't be sure if I had really seen it or not.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, at your service Ms. Mazur." He vowed slightly and then straightened.

"Guardian Belikov Ms. Mazur was just heading to her classes, she doesn't want to be late you'll be able to follow her freely and if someone asks just tell them that you're her Guardian." Dimitri nodded and opened the door for me. I sighed and headed towards class.

Dimitri followed me without saying anything, like a ghost and that was annoying because I knew he was behind me. Thanks to my heightened senses I could hear his graceful steps and breathing. I could hear the faint sound of his blood rushing through his veins and the sound was so mouth-watering. I could smell his cologne or after shave, whatever it was, it was driving me crazy. I hadn't notice it before at Kirova's office because I had been very busy staring at him and eating him with my eyes. But now the smell was just too much.

What was making it worse was the fact that I hadn't fed in almost two days and the hunger was becoming a problem. I added an extra swing to my hips as I walked just to bother him or maybe just patch up my wounded pride because he didn't even react a little when he saw me.

I stopped and changed course. The cafeteria was only a couple of feet away from school so I could go and grab a bite before going to class. I glanced at my watch and realized that I had exactly 4 minutes before I'd be officially late for class.

"Where are you going Ms. Mazur? The Headmistress said that you should go straight to you classroom." Dimitri said from behind me but I didn't stop or glance back at him.

"I have business to attend at the cafeteria before going to class and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to follow…" He grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around to face him. We were so close that I felt my self gasp for air at the sudden movement. The place where he touched me on my shoulder burned, it was like he put a hot iron on but instead if pain I felt something else, like lust or something and he took a step back away from me as if I had just slapped him hard on the face or something worse.

He was shocked.

"I need to go to the feeders." I said breathlessly and he nodded.

We stared at each other for God knows how long and those precious moments made feel wonderful. I tried to look past his Guardian mask but it was almost impossible. The only emotions I could see where through his eyes and there were only confusion, shock, loneliness and something else that I couldn't quite place. The swirl of emotions that I felt at that moment scared the hell out of me.

Carefully I turned around and walked towards the cafeteria and the feeders. He followed me like a good Guard dog and my heart kept beating loudly the whole time.

**I know this is short but I'll put Dimitri's point of view tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know his reactions to her just like I'm sure you liked hers. Anyway thank you for reviewing.**

**Please read my other stories too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

Headmistress Kirova said she was going to bring Rose here so she could meet me but wasn't sure if wanted to meet her. If she's the slightly like her father, than I think I might regret accepting this charge. Her Father certainly did a good impression the first time I met him. I mean who wouldn't say yes to Abe Mazur? I had no idea what his business really was, but I've heard they're illegal and that he has a reputation among Damphirs and Moroi.

I actually said yes because he asked so nicely. He said that he wanted a Guardian for his daughter and that I was his first option because of my reputation. I didn't even know I had a reputation! Though he must have actually heard the stupid rumor that Russian Guardians are better trained than here in America. I can't say that that's not true because I have no idea how they train over here. After spending my whole life in Russian nobody could blame me for not knowing but I honestly thought that they're so wrong.

It took me a lot of extra training to get where I am now. I've always had in my mind that I'll try to be the best. Thanks to all the training and effort I put into it. All I had ever wanted growing up was to be the best guardian. I prided myself in my work.

I just wished that I could have stayed close to my family. I hadn't seen them in a long time and when I finally decided to take a vacation, Abe Mazur called and offered me a job. Life couldn't get any worse for me right now. Well at least I knew my family was ok. I felt distressed for having to put whoever Moroi I had to Guard above my own family

From my position in the shadows of the office I heard steps, Kirova's stops, and someone else's behind her. They weren't talking or anything and when they came in they both sat down.

I held my breath when I got a glimpse of the Moroi girl that I'd be protecting from now on, my heart skipped a beat. Instead of one of those pale and dead-looking Moroi girls that might look like starved models from a famous magazine, the girl that came in looked beautiful.

Yes, her skin was pale like a Moroi but it had this sort of glow and spark of life, it was hard to describe but the word beautiful or stunning were an insult to her. She had brown, long, straight and kind of wavy hair, and it was so dark that it almost seemed black. She hadn't turned around so I didn't really catched a good look of her face but her body, hmm.

Her body was something that I could see perfectly fine from here. Even though she was seated I could see her curves and well shaped body, a very womanly thin body. That was not a Moroi body so much. She had a much larger average upper chest than most Moroi girls.

The skinny jeans she was wearing with the blouse hugged her body in all the right places and her hair, God that long and thick precious waist-length hair. I wanted to tangle my hands in it and feel its silky texture, I wanted to hold her and…

Wait a second was I just fantasizing with a seventeen year old Moroi girl that's supposed to be my charge? That's not good. I was supposed to be waiting for this dead sentence of being here at this school guarding a Moroi girl that her major problem right now was what to wear next or what kind of lipstick is better. She's a teenager for God's sake and I'm a twenty four year old grown up man, what's wrong with me? Being charged with statutory rape and going to jail is not a good way to get rid of this job. I wasn't that desperate, yet.

I won't throw away my life of training to be a good Guardian over a stupid fantasy or big impression of a teenage Moroi girl. Moroi men or women saw us, Damphirs, as lower class. Nothing that couldn't be replaced. We Damphirs only needed them to reproduce so our race wouldn't disappear and that's the only reason why we put our lives at risk. Also because it was the right thing to do.

"We need to talk about this new Guardian that your Father wants you to have." Kirova began with a tone cold that at first had kind of intimidated me but now I realized that its just the way she was and she talked like that to anybody. I felt pity for Moroi that ended up all bitter and unaccompanied having to deal with teenagers.

It's a good thing I could wear my Guardian mask on without any effort but this Moroi girl certainly made me falter for a couple of seconds there when she came in. But I was sure that not even Kirova, who knew I was here, noticed that. At least I hoped she didn't.

"Do I look like I had any saying on this? Because I certainly didn't." The Moroi girl answered and she couldn't help but add sarcasm. Yes, definitely the average teenager Moroi girl. Moroi boys and girls are just so immature, always relying on us to take care of them and cowering at the sight of Strigoi instead of at least help us defend them by using their magic. They're so foolish.

"I meant that I was going to introduce you to him, I wasn't asking your permission. Your Father was strictly clear that he wanted Guardian Belikov to be your Guardian from now on." Kirova said with her voice colder and her gaze was fixed on the Moroi girl.

"Fine," Ms. Mazur answered and I didn't think Kirova appreciated her sarcasm. I actually wanted to laugh but controlled my self. "Where's the cheap foreign labor?" She called me cheap foreign labor! Now I didn't appreciate her comments anymore.

Kirova fixed her gaze on me then and I saw the girl stand up and turn around to face me.

If I had been very surprised with her body and pretty dirty mouth before, her dazzling smile completely stopped my heart. Suddenly there was no office or peculiar Kirova and it was just her standing there. I saw her smile falter when she saw me and my jaw almost dropped. She had the most beautiful almond shaped eyes and her high cheekbones.

As I stared at her I realized that she had a weird look on her face. Was it disappointing? Maybe she had been expecting someone older or something and instead she got a young Guardian like me. Her look changed and now she was looking me from head to toe, I think she was checking me out. She smoothed her hair and forced a smile, or tried to.

I walked out of the covering shadows.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, at your service Ms. Mazur."I vowed slightly and then looked down at her. Her beautiful eyes stared at me and then Kirova had to interrupt but I thanked her because this was more than wrong.

"Guardian Belikov, Ms. Mazur was just heading to her classes, she doesn't want to be late. You'll be able to follow her freely and if someone asks just tell them that you're her Guardian." I nodded to Kirova and then opened the door for Rose.

She started walking like nothing had happened. I was glad but I also felt kind of hurt because she ignored me and now because I was following her like a stupid Guard dog being unnoticed by her. I noticed the swing of her hips and it had me hypnotized, then I realized that she had changed course.

Now she was walking towards the cafeteria, I was sure that none of her classes were there so I yelled after her.

"Where are you going Ms. Mazur? The Headmistress said that you should go straight to your classroom." I used my most commanding voice and she didn't even glance back at me, she just kept on walking and that bothered me a lot. I was not going to be treated like this, like a stupid fly that flies around you and it's a problem.

"I have business to attend at the cafeteria before going to class and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to follow…" I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was facing me. Big mistake. She gasped obviously not expecting this and took a deep breath. I felt a jolt of electricity going between us and all I could do was stare at her beautiful eyes and enjoy the feeling of having her close to me. Our bodies were so close together that'd be easy for me to just bend down a little and press my lips against hers…

I took a step back disgusted with my self. How could I even think that? She's my goddamn charge not the usual girl that I can flirt with. Not that I'd flirt with any girl Damphir or Moroi because all I cared about was being a Guardian and my duty to protect the Moroi and that's it. Damphirs like that decide to dedicate our lives to protect Moroi and I can't go around flirting and looking for relationships because a simple distraction could cost the Moroi's life.

"I need to go to the feeders." She said breathlessly. Did she also felt it? I stared at her eyes and realized how easy it was for me to read her. She was asking herself the same question as me. She was wondering if I felt it too and oh boy I had. But I didn't give anything away. I kept my mask on and followed her to the feeders.

She didn't wait long because she was one of the last but it was very hard for me not to make any faces at what she was doing. I've seen the Mori feed many times but I just couldn't get over it. I didn't find blood appealing at all, it smelled kind of like metal or steel, something like that. She, like any other Moroi, needed it to survive and actually had a taste for it just like I had for any other food. For Moroi like her blood was their mainly source of food and without it she'd grow weak.

But even though I was kind of disgusted by the blood she was drinking I couldn't stop looking at her. Her soft dark hair, I imagined it would feel like silk if I ran my fingers through it, was falling in waves at one side of her face shadowing it in a way that made her look so beautiful. I didn't know why I was the only male looking at her like that, were everyone else in this room blind to not admire her beauty?

No, all the Guards and Moroi men, were probably sane and thinking rationally. I was probably the only pedophile in this room for looping at a seventeen year old girl, that above al,l was my charge and Moroi. I shouldn't be distracting my self like this. At any moment a Strigoi, or rather a human, could break the wards letting Strigoi in and I'd be drooling or concentrated on her beautiful form rather then protecting her. I could almost feel her Father's fury, and I certainly didn't want to end up all burned up or in ashes, if something happened to this girl.

I had a family that I needed to take care of and this Moroi was certainly complicating my life.

She finished feeding and then she walked toward the class rooms.

**I hope you like this and I'm sorry for the awful grammar but I have to write fast because I'm in the classroom and I don't want anybody to know about me writing sotries because it's kind of embarrasing. Most of the people here don't like to read. But anyways if you leave me enough reviews then I'll update tomorrow. I'll try to put a funny disclaimer later.**

**Please read my other stories: After Shadow Kiss and Lovely Little Rose (which is the second part of After Shadow Kiss)**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

When I came into the room everyone turned to see me, well maybe not me but the big guy that was also coming in. Some looked impressed but other simply looked bored like Dimitri wasn't something that deserved attention. They barely glanced at me. The teacher however did glance at me not so happy about my delay.

"Rose would you care to explain where you were?" she asked scowling.

"I was at Kirova's office because this," I gestured towards the hot Russian guy that was walking silently towards the back of the class with the other two Guardians that were usually here. I could only imagine how boring it would be to have to listen to stuff that they probably already knew. "arrived this morning and then I went to the feeders. You don't believe me then go ahead and ask him. I don't think he'd lie" I said cynically and instead of saying anything else the teacher sighed and gestured me to take a seat.

I was very pleased with my self, though.

The class seemed to last forever and I was very aware of Dimitri's eyes boring into the back of my neck watching me intensely and I wondered back to what happened earlier in front of the cafeteria when he grabbed me by the shoulders and I, we, felt that jolt of electricity. Because I was sure he felt it too.

I mean it was easy to realize that because of the way he reacted and stepped away from me, like I was some sort of devil in disguise.

Maybe he was just surprised and didn't mask it well.

Anyway I wasn't going to keep giving it much thought. I shouldn't, and didn't, care anyways. He was my Guardian and that was it, nothing more. Besides he looked in his early twenties, but thinking about it he could be a good addition to my play list. I would definitely enjoy a hot make-out session with a Hot Russian guy and it wouldn't hurt anybody if I erased his memories afterwards. I would definitely enjoy it and have a very good time with him.

I never turned around to see him, not even once, and instead tried to focus on whatever the teacher was saying. It didn't work though but thank God the hour was up before I could go crazy.

I put my heavy back pack over my shoulder and started walking towards my next class but halfway there I remembered that the Guardian was still following and that he was walking very comfortably so I stopped and turned around to face him. His face didn't change one bit, it remained impassive and blank like a wall.

I took off my shoulder bag and extended it to him. He raised his eyebrows and sighed resigned but took it. He didn't look annoyed or anything, just a bit surprised. I kept on walking and went to my next class which was with Lissa. We had Russian as our second language but it was so hard that I preferred to only tune in and out and only answer or look in the eyes at the teacher when he was close enough to realize that I had been daydreaming instead of listening to his class.

Dimitri gave me back my bag when I settled into my seat next to Lissa and I smiled at him, a not so thankful smile but he didn't seem to care. He just bowed slightly at me and went to the back of the classroom where there were at least three Guards staring at nothing with their expressions blank. They were kind of creepy.

I turned my attention to Lissa and smiled at her nicely. We were best friends after all and we had our backs.

"Is that your Guardian?" she asked surprised and I shrugged.

"Yes, that's him. His name is Dimitri Beli-something. It's hard to pronounce his name so I didn't even bother to memorize it." She was gaping at me like I just told her that I was planning on jumping off a cliff. But I would have the same expression if the dude wasn't a tedious guardian.

"That's awesome, your Father exceeded himself this time, don't you think?" she was glancing sideways to watch Dimitri and I felt something in my gut clench. I didn't like the feeling much less the way Lissa was looking at him. She had a boyfriend for God's sake!

Why was she eyeing Dimitri like that?

I didn't like it one bit but kept my mouth shut after I reminded my self that she was head over heels in love with my good friend Christian and that she wouldn't leave him if the world depended on it. Those love birds were very painful to watch because she had something I didn't. She had a boyfriend that loved her just as much as she loved him. I probably would be very happy if I were her.

As far as I knew boys only looked at me like a piece of meat that they wanted to taste just to throw away later when they get bored.

I wasn't going to let any of that happen so that's why I started my little game with boys, I didn't care if they were Damphir, they tasted rather good, or if they were Moroi. Either way that kept me entertained for a while so I wouldn't feel that bad for what I had to put up with every day, every time I see Lissa and Christian together or my Mother and Father for that instance. Turns out I was bitch because I was not only frivolous but also jealous and resentful of my BFF's love life.

"Yes, he exceeded himself" I said glumly and glanced at him.

For a brief moment Dimitri's gaze and mine locked and I felt something close to ecstasy or yearn? I didn't know but it felt good and the clenching feeling in my gut disappeared.

His fathomless deep brown eyes were sparkling with something that I couldn't quite place but too soon it was gone, his face and eyes were blank again and impossible to read. I kicked my self mentally for giving the guy more attention than I should have, or he deserved from me.

"Why don't you sound excited? The guy is hot and you should be head over heels trying to seduce him like you would normally do." She was right about that. I should be flirting with him and all that, just to bother him but I was afraid something like what happened early in the morning would happen again. I wasn't ready to face another of those strange, but yet amazing jolts of electricity, that burned like hot iron that we experienced.

Maybe it was just one of those weird jolts of electricity that sometimes happened between two people for the friction and that's where the shock came from. Yes, that was it. Why didn't I think of it before? But that didn't explained the hot iron thingy.

"I'm sorry but today I have my mind set on someone else, I already picked my date for the week." I said smiling and I could tell that she saw the evil glint I had in my eyes. She rolled her eyes and faced the teacher who had casually just entered the class room.

**Here it is the next chapter, thank you for reviews, I loved them. Please keep leaving them and also vote in my poll. Who do you want Rose to stay with?**

**I don't have the first VA book with me and I need to know Lissa's and Rose's schedule when they went back to the academy and I need them. Could any of you please list them when you leave reviews or something? That would help a lot.**

**I'm reading an awesome book: Someone like you by Sarah Dessen.**

**Give me the names of awesome books that you have read.**

**Also, I have this Vampire sotry written and I'm thinking on publising it here for you guys to read but I'm not sure if you'd like it. Its about this girl who meets a guy at a concert and from there they start a relationship but then her mom starts dating a Vamp hunter that could kill her boyfriend and his other two brothers. You might find the names of the Vampires familiar but let me tell you that I started writing the story when I had a crush on those three people. Please don't judge!**

**Tell me if you'd like me to put it here for you to read, its better than it sound because I suck at Summaries.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**I'm sorry but today I have my mind set on someone else, I already picked my date for the week." I said smiling and I could tell that she saw the evil glint I had in my eyes. She rolled her eyes and faced the teacher who had casually just entered the class room.**

I tried to pay attention to the class but I couldn't stop thinking about the hottie Jesse was. I had my next class with him and I wanted to make a move. What should I do? Maybe accidently drop my pencil where he could reach it and then touch his hand…? No that was too cliché and he probably would guess my intentions.

I'd have to think about something else, something more original. He was also a very popular and good guy so he must know many tricks.

"Ms. Mazur?" I looked up and saw the teacher staring at me very annoyed.

"Yes?" I said very sweetly and innocently. He didn't seem to care however.

"I asked you a question. How do you ask for an address and number in italian?" I searched through my head for any hints or anything that could tell me but my mind came up blank. I should have been paying attention in class.

"Huh… I don't know?" He scowled and smiled evilly at me. Around the class I heard some snicker and other tried to hide their laughs with a cough.

"I didn't think so" He said and I got very pissed off. He knew I hadn't been paying attention in class and had only asked me because he wanted to humiliate me in front of the whole class. What a good way to teach.

"Then why did you ask?" I replied back in a very bitchy tone that made many of my classmates say ooh.

The teacher's face became a very bright red but then he calmed himself and smiled again. This time I knew that whatever he was going to say wouldn't be any good and it might affect me very bad.

"Because I wanted to make sure that I was being fair when I failed you in my class" He said very amused and I stared at him in horror. I couldn't fail anything because that would mean that my parents would cancel my trip to the ski lodge in a couple of months. I did not want that at all. This couldn't be happening.

I had to do something but what? What could I do to make him change his mind? I couldn't use compulsion on him in front of the class and if I use it later than this entire crowd of losers would be suspicious because this idiot of my teacher was not known for backing off after failing a student. Damn.

"I'll tutor her so she won't fail" A sexy voice came from behind me and even though I already knew who it was I turned around anyways.

This couldn't be happening to me, not today of all the days that could have happened. I was being humiliated in front of the class, a class that I had completely forgotten I shared with him.

"Are you sure Mr. Dragomir?" The teacher asked clearly annoyed that someone volunteered to help me.

He had been hoping to be able to give me a bad grade so I'd fail his class but thanks to Andre I wouldn't. Great.

I turned around and faced him with a grateful smile. It was a sincere one because he had just saved me from missing my trip to the ski lodge in a couple of months, a trip that my parents promised me if I was good and didn't fail any of my classes. Andre was such a good guy. I really liked and would never think of hurting him by playing one of my games with him.

Besides he was my BFF's brother and if Lissa knew that I was messing around with her brother things would get ugly around here.

Not that I had any impulse to do it because I really appreciated the guy, maybe as something more than a friend but he had never showed any interest in me as something more than a friend or anything and who could blame him?

Andre had many friends and by friends I mean girl friends. Besides he always traveled with a pack of guys or girls surrounding him, there was no fucking way to talk to him without letting him know what my intentions were but maybe if he was tutoring me we'd be alone and have time to talk. I was dying to start my lessons with him and the flirting.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be offering otherwise would I?" He said to the teacher but looking at me. He flashed me a perfect smile that made me smile back flirtatiously but his smile made me feel something weird. It was some sort of amazing feeling that brightened my day and actually made me forget where we were.

"Yes, that's true. You can start tutoring her today after school and I want to see results by the end of next week are we clear?" He looked at me and then at him. We both nodded and I sat facing the board where the teacher went on with his class. This time I started to pay a little bit more attention.

Lissa tried to get my attention twice but I managed to ignore her by making my self look very interested in class. She, eventually, gave up but I was sure that as soon as the class was over she'd start bombarding me with questions about her brother's suddenly interest in helping me when before this day he and I had only talk and occasionally flirt when we were in a really good mood and bumped into each other walking down the hallway or when I was with Lissa and Andre happened to want to join his sister.

But I probably wouldn't be able to answer her questions because I didn't have any idea on why he suddenly wanted to help me. We were friends and that was true but he never expressed any interest in me. I didn't even know if I was interested in him in that way. What if I was? Oh my God this wasn't a good idea. I couldn't afford to lose my heart to anybody and get hurt later.

My heart started to beat faster at the idea.

Thankfully the bell rang just then and I put my books in my back pack. I got up and was about to hang it on my shoulder when someone else took it from me and when I looked up Andre was smiling down at me. My breath caught in my throat.

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but if you want to know what has been happening to me then read the last chapter of the other story and you'll find out. I'm very depressed because the bitch of my aunt wouldn't buy me spirit Bound, can you believe it, the most amazing book ever and she doesn't wants to buy it for me? I know, unbelieveable. But that's why she'd a cykra, bitch in Russian.

I'll try to update soon.

Oh you know what? My other aunt will buy me the book, but with the worst condition ever! She wants me to go to church with her on saturdays for about two months! I'm not even chrisitian or catholic, or anything. I don't believe in God and yet she's forcing me to go, but I'm willing to sacrufice my saturdays for Spirit Bound. (Sigh) Wish me luck and let's hope that I'll keep my sanity.

Please Review and tell me how much you enjoyed Spirit Bound.

Also, I created a blog:.com/ Please go and check it out.


	7. Chapter 7

My heart started to beat faster at the idea.

Thankfully the bell rang just then and I put my books in my back pack. I got up and was about to hang it on my shoulder when someone else took it from me and when I looked up Andre was smiling down at me and my breath caught in my throat.

I couldn't think of any smart thing to say to him, at that moment my mind went blank and I was drowned into his beautiful emerald eyes and golden hair, a couple of shades darker than Lissa's. He was so tall that stood a good five inches taller than me and when I finally managed a small smile he put his arm around my waist. We started walking out of the class room and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lissa gaping at us and some of the students were snickering.

"About our tutorials…" He began with a smile, his eyes were fixed on me and suddenly I felt very self-conscious at how I was dressed. Did I look good and sexy and he saw me like a good pick? Damn I should have worn something sexier… wait, no. I shouldn't be thinking that way because Iwas not in the position to take anyone seriously.

"Yes?" I asked a little breathlessly and I hoped he didn't realize it.

"I'd like to start tonight, what do you say?" He was being serious but he still had a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"That's fine. What about after school?" He nodded.

"Perfect, would you like me to meet you in your room or mine?" Uhh…

"Yours is fine." I said a little too quickly and he chuckled.

"Ok. But did I mention that you look very sexy?" I smiled, a very flirtatious one because that's what I liked to do when someone complimented me.

"I know and you aren't that far behind." He laughed and his laugh made something to me, it stirred something in me. It was a very good laugh.

"But you definitely outdid yourself Rose, I'll walk you to your class and then I'll see you at lunch. How's that?" I liked it.

"Splendid" I replied and he pulled me closer to him, his arm remained around me waist and the places where my skin touched his it made me warm all over, it was a very good feeling. But the closeness between us reminded me what happened when Dimitri grabbed me by the arm and the jolt of electricity that happened between us. Alarmed that I might have lost Dimitri I turned around looking for him and I spotted him right behind us, well about four feet behind actually.

His face was serious but behind his mask I could tell that he was kind of upset and he had his eyes fixed on Andre who also turned around. I couldn't understand why he was upset, maybe because I practically ignored him when class was over and walked away with Andre.

"What's the problem with that guy? He keeps looking at us and I think he followed us from class" Andre asked, a frown forming on his good-looking face.

"He's my Guardian, Dad decided that I needed one and he's some sort of escort that will be following me around for the rest of the year." I sighed and turned to him with a seductive grin. "But don't worry, I'll be able to sneak out and meet you later. We don't want… interruptions" I got my back pack from him, traced a finger down his chest, and when he shuddered I walked away and went into my next class.

I only glanced back once and I saw him shaking his head while he was running his hand through his golden hair, a smile playing on his lips.

**I know its short but I'll update ASAP.**

**Remember that I said I was going to have to go to church for about two months with my aunt just so she'd my be the book? Guess what? I don't have to! But instead I got a sermon that lasted about 45 minutes from my uncle on how important was that I went to church because god was coming anf blah blah blah. Besides that I didn't get the saint book! But my friend bought it and she let me borrow it, which is cool, but not as cool as if I had bought it. **

**Anyways, I'm still readint the book and I can not believe it! Really, Are you fucking serious about what happenes? I couldn't believe it. I'm still i shock and my friend say that she cried while reading it. **

**Please tell me what you thought of SB but don't leave spoilers for those who haven't read the book. And please review Turning Point because I can't update till I get more reviews, I barely have three! and its been posted a couple of days there. **

**Love y'all!**


	8. Author's Note, Very Important!

Author's note

Due to the fact that I just found out some girl stole my story Lovely Rose With Thorns, I won't keep writing my story. I had great ideas to keep writing it and all, really, some of the people who left me reviews in TP gave me ideas to the other story. But now, that someone completely stole my story, which I hadn't updated in a while, since May I think, I will stop writing my story.

Because I know that if I keep writing then she will keep copying everything I do. I'm sorry. If you want to read the story, really really want, send me an email to my link: .com

I will send you chapters whenever I can.

The girl who stole from me is: IKTHYIA

Here's the link of the story if you want to reread my story:

.net/s/6204397/1/bite_me_if_you_can

I'm really upset. And I don't want to sound like Stephanie Meyer when someon posted her chapters on the internet without her permission, but its really unfair that fact that that girl simply took my idea and began writing it. I mean, it starts just like mine: with abe Mazur calling his daughter to tell her that he's just hired a guardian for her and all. And then Andre. Andre! Ugh!

This is worst than what happened to Stephanie Meyer.


	9. Lies Catch Up

**I only glanced back once and I saw him shaking his head while he was running his hand through his golden hair, a smile playing on his lips.**

Later that day while I was at lunch after going to the feeders. I got a glimpse of bronzed-color hair and remembered that I was supposed to meet here with Jesse before I made plans with Andre. Lissa was nowhere in sight to rescue me so I guessed that I might have to work my magic with him so I could see him later.

"Hi Rose" He said smiling and putting his hand on my thigh. Boys didn't waste time, did they?

"Hi Jesse," I began and then concentrated. "Don't you feel like going back to your friends and wait for me to look for you later?" I asked him with a sweet smile and a very persuasive voice. His face kind of went blank and he nodded. He got up and walked away not glancing back. I started eating my lunch and waited for Andre to come.

I glanced around and I spotted him in line waiting for his lunch. He waved and smiled at me. I returned the wave and turned to my food again. Now I knew where he was and I wouldn't turn around again. I would just wait for him. But then I remembered that Dimitri was looking out for me from a couple of feet away, why couldn't he just come and sit down. Maybe eat something.

I felt bad for him and for some strange reason I wanted him closer to me so I turned around to where he was and waved at him to come. As soon as he saw me he came over but instead of sitting down he stood there.

"Sit Dimitri, we're at the Academy, there's no danger and that's an order." He sighed and sat down at the end of the table, as far away from me as possible. I managed not to flinch at his rejection. Maybe he had a problem with guarding me here at school.

"Hello my lovely little Rose" Andre said taking a sit beside me and smiling. I quickly composed my self and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Well hello there, but where's our sister Lissa? I thought she'd be joining us?" I leaned my chin against my hands that were propped up on the table and looked at him in the eye. His bright green eyes that made me think of the purity of his heart and soul, those eyes that seemed to be so open and easy to read, with no trace of rigidity or coldness in there—just him.

"She told me that she was going to the chapel but didn't explain anything, she said that you'd understand" He was so lost but I knew why she was there. Christian and she must be having a good time before going back to class.

"Oh yeah, I understand but don't look so confused she's fine, better than fine actually" He must have gotten it because his eyes widened before he laughed.

"Really? Is she serious with Ozera?" He was blind or something.

"They really like each other Andre and if she's happy then I am too, why, do you have anything against Christian?" He shook his head.

"Of course not, we're sort of friends. I've even trying to introduce him to the others but he doesn't seem to be that social or anything" He explained just before he bit his sandwich.

"Andre he's not that social because everyone else looks at him like… you know… he's about to turn Strigoi." He choked with his sandwich and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really? Is that why they don't like him and he doesn't socialize?" What an incredulous guy he was but I found that very cute about him, not many were like that and most of the guys only wanted to take me to bed not really just get to know me. But I shouldn't be thinking about Andre that way, not now, not ever.

"Yes, but please don't mention it anywhere near him or Lissa. I think that Christian is very good for her and she likes him, a lot actually, so please just don't push him into the scene" I said sympathetically and he nodded in understanding.

"Ok and I wanted to ask you if you knew which room was mine, or would you prefer if I walked you to my room my self after classes?" Hmm, an afternoon with Andre and alone. That sounded very good but I would have to keep a straight face and keep my hands to my self.

"I know but we can go there right after class, I'll get rid of him" I murmured low and he smiled.

"Of course you will" He confirmed.

I already had a plan.

Andre and I kept on talking and laughing. The whole time I ignored Dimitri and he didn't say anything. I was trying to avoid him at all costs because I hadn't forgotten what happened in the morning with him. He was so… restrained and calm that it was very creepy. How could he be so calm and ignoring what happened? Wasn't his heart racing or anything? Why wasn't he saying anything about it? Maybe it had been just me after all and he didn't really feel anything. I didn't have an excuse to get near him enough for me to listen to his heart. I needed to be a little closer, so I decided that next time he walked next to me I'd listen to his heart rate.

Maybe it had been only that electricity thingy and nothing else but I couldn't stop thinking about it. But no matter what it was I wasn't going to stay here and forget about it. I wanted proof that whatever happened wasn't just on my mind and that something really happened when he grabbed me by the shoulders. I was going to have to do something about it, maybe get near him enough so I could touch him and know if it really happen.

But for now I was with Andre, he was so sweet and I liked the way he was around me. It was like he liked to be around me, we didn't need to flirt. We stopped that and when we talked I liked how he was. The way he stared at me, like I was someone and not something. He looked at me differently and I liked it.

Then all too soon the bell rang and I was left feeling sad because we had to go different ways. Somehow the past couple of minutes of being with him made me feel more alive than I had felt in days. His charming smile and open eyes did something to me that I liked, like make me laugh, really laugh, and want to kiss him so badly.

"I'll see you later Rose" He said as we walked out of the cafeteria and I couldn't help but feel a little better when I noticed the disappointment in his voice. Slowly he bent down and we were so close and I event thought he'd kiss me but he didn't. Instead he kissed my cheek and walked away. I took a deep breath trying to calm my beating heart and headed for my classroom.

I was very aware of Dimitri following me so I did my best to ignore him and only concentrated on what just happened, like the fact that I almost kissed Andre, but it didn't work. I was more than aware of Dimitri. His tall form was impossible to ignore and his presence were driving me crazy with curiosity, but he kept his distance and I wasn't able to get a good read of his heart.

I wanted to know what the hell happened in the morning but I had other things to do so I needed to make time.

But first things first—Andre.

My next class was with Lissa and I was sure that now I was going to get chastised by her no matter what. She was probably thinking the worst, that I was only playing with her brother like I did with the other guys. But this was different because I had no intention of playing with him, nor to get involved with him in any way.

I couldn't betray my friend that way.

I entered the class room and sat at the back with Lissa. She had been talking to some girls when I came in and as soon as I sat down she stopped talking to the girls and shot me a disapproving look. I was up for some sermon.

"Why did my brother did that? Are you…" she leaned closer to me so nobody else would hear. "Are you using compulsion on him?" She whispered with a hint of anger in her voice and I winced. Of course I had been expecting something like that but actually hearing it hurt so much more. How could she think that I would do that?

_Well it might be the fact that the only thing you do is seduce guys to only play with them, I thought bitterly._

"No, I wasn't. He volunteered on his own" I said in a small voice but she didn't relax, she kept her posture straight and tense.

"Swear it," she said and I didn't recognize her voice, it sounded so cold and harsh that for the first time I was kind of afraid of sweet and kind Lissa. This was just another reason why I shouldn't have even accepted Andre's offer. I should have said no and maybe Lissa wouldn't be so offended. I couldn't keep this up if Lissa hated me.

"I swear, Liss. I didn't do anything to him" I said averting my gaze because I was too hurt to look at her in the eyes. Lissa was very protective of her brother just like he was of her and I knew how upset she must be but I hadn't done anything. She should believe me and not doubt me.

She had reasons to doubt me though; she knew me very well and knew that when I was playing with a guy and someone else asked I'd lie about it. My foolish behavior and stupid games with guys was fracturing my friendship with Lissa.

Pay back was a bitch.

Lissa sighed and relaxed a bit but her shoulders were squared and tense. She was probably thinking whether she should believe me or not, or whether I was also using compulsion on her to believe me.

**This is a boring chapter, I know, but its still the beginning of the story and all. Soon, it will get better. Have some patience. I decided to post because some were worried about the fact that if I posted a new story, the summary is in chapter 41 of turning point, I wouldn't be able to keep up with Turning point and this one. But I'm proving to you guys that I can do this. So, please review, tell me what you think. I will try to make things interesting for you, only if you vote on my Poll, after reading the summary of the story where I mentioned before, so I can update sooner.**

**Love y'all**


	10. Alone, why not?

**Lissa sighed and relaxed a bit but her shoulders were squared and tense. She was probably thinking whether she should believe me or not, or whether I was also using compulsion on her to believe me.**

During the whole class she stayed like that, only answering when the teacher asked her a direct question. I think that everybody noticed that she wasn't her usual cheerful self because she wasn't raising her hand trying to answer every single damn question the teacher asked.

Natalie kept throwing glances at us and tried to catch my eye so I would answer her question but I avoided looking at her. She was nice, really, but maybe a little too popular and nosy to trust her, even if she was Lissa's cousin.

Instead I kept playing in my mind the feeling of Dimitri's hands on my shoulders. The way he looked at me, with such intensity, but I guess all guys that are older look like that. If I were to take a guess I'd say he was about 22 or 23, something like that. Not so old by the looks of him. But he was going on forty by the way he acted, so impassive and like he was invincible.

Like a total badass.

I ignored anyone else and only concentrated on the teacher's words, trying to take my mind off things. I couldn't believe that things had gone so complicated from one day to the other. I mean, last night Lissa and I were having a good time at my room talking and joking, and now we were mad at each other. Me, for her lack of confidence and her because she thought I was using compulsion on her brother.

So while I was in class I tried very hard to think of a way to make things right. I didn't want to lose my friend over something so stupid.

By the end of the class I was still trying to come up with something but I had no idea what I could do to make things better because I didn't want to lose Lissa but I couldn't afford to fail class and I wanted to know what changed between Andre and me. I wanted to discover the truth.

By the end of the day I already had a plan to get rid of Dimitri and it was a genius one. I couldn't believe that I came up with it.

I walked to my room after classes, faking that I was tired. Like before, Dimitri was carrying my school bag, so I had time to go over my plan again.

When we reached my room I was about to go in when I heard him speak and my stomach flipped, what was wrong with me?

"Lady Mazur?" He called me and I was so offended because he kept on calling me like that. How old did he thought I was, 90? Because I certainly wasn't going to be called that if I wasn't even eighteen yet. Besides, I wasn't even fucking royal to be called 'Lady' or 'Miss.'

So I sighed and turned around.

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you staying all afternoon here in your room?" He asked, his voice neutral and collected. I stared into his eyes for a while before answering and I felt my self falling deep into his eyes so I shook my self mentally and regained perception.

"Yes," I lied but I didn't think he'd believed me because he looked at me a second more before nodding sharply.

"I'll stay here till curfew" He said and closed the door, I was about to go and ask him for my back pack when I saw it on the floor. He, indeed, was a good guardian.

But instead of changing my clothes I went to the window and gazed down. It was too risky to even try jumping, though the tree was obviously the perfect choice. It was still too early to go so I took one of the many CDs I had and put it on my radio. The song started and I put the volume up. He'd think that I was listening to music and doing homework or something else and wouldn't even think of coming in, or at least I hoped he wouldn't.

I waited till the first song was over and the next one began to finally try my escape. I put the back pack over my shoulder and began descending the tree, it was a little difficult because when I was about to reach the bottom I realized that it was more than four feet from the floor. I took a deep breath and let go of the branch. My feet landed on the dirt and I let out a cry of pain when I felt the sting in one of my ankles.

It hurt like hell but I managed to stand up and start walking. I just hoped that with the loud music Dimitri wouldn't realize that I wasn't in my room. Maybe he'd develop a taste for Maroon 5 and he'd concentrate enough in the lyrics that he wouldn't even think about going into my room.

A girl could only hope.

Limping, I made my way towards the guy's rooms and looked for Andre's. I knew it was the one at the end of the hall but with my luck one of the guards saw me and walked towards me. I sighed and smiled like a good girl. He didn't show any emotion on his face and I almost frowned. I was beginning to hate that stupid expression all the guards wore. I probably wouldn't if Dimitri hadn't looked at me like that all the time.

"What are you doing here Lady Mazur?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm going to study with Andre, the teacher assigned him as my tutor" I answered and I was telling the truth but the guard seemed like he'd heard that one before. He frowned and shook his head.

"You know about the rules…" I cut him off.

"But you'd let me go in, wouldn't you? Don't you want to let me go in?" I batted my eyelashes at him and finally I saw some emotion in his eyes.

"Of course, I want to let you go in" His voice was robotic but it wasn't that different from the one he used just before I used compulsion on him so it didn't really hurt anybody.

So I walked all the way to Andre's room, when I found it I just stood there, not really sure what I was supposed to say when he opened that door. Therefore I stood there for a couple of seconds, listening to whatever was going on inside.

I heard voices. It wasn't only Andre's but a woman's too. It took me a sec to realize whose voice it was. Lissa and Andre sounded like they were arguing or something, because they were definitely not talking normally. They're voices sounded angry, not happy at all.

I felt something tug at my heart. I knew this was my fault. I shouldn't have accepted his offer to tutor me. I needed him, yes, but my friendship with Lissa was more important to me. We'd been friends since a long time and I couldn't recall a moment that we weren't together. Why did everything have to go to hell just because of a simple tutoring lesson that was innocent?

Well not that innocent because I needed to understand Andre, and my self. I was very curious about this new attraction toward him and I wanted to find out what exactly it was. Lissa didn't have think that I was using compulsion on him because I'd never do such a thing.

She was my friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or anybody she loved as much as she loved her brother. Up until now he'd been nothing more than someone who Lissa always talked about but never really mentioned that much with me. He was only her brother, not a subject in which we concentrated that much.

"Lissa, be reasonable, she's your friend and I don't understand what's wrong with helping her." I heard footsteps so I realized that someone was walking back and forth, the steps weren't Lissa's.

"I know, but please just don't ask questions and come up with an excuse to get rid of her" Her words stung my heart, like a stake or something and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and held back the other tears that wanted to roll down too. I wasn't going to cry, not now, not ever about a boy much less about someone who I thought was my friend.

"Are you damn serious?" Lissa must have nodded. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to do such a thing, that'd be rude because I volunteered in the first place. She didn't ask me for help" He sighed loudly and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"She didn't… ask?" Lissa asked stupidly and I rolled my eyes. Of course I didn't ask, neither did I use compulsion on him. But she was being so selfish that she didn't believe me and, even if I was such a frivolous girl that played with guys, when I say that I didn't do anything she should believe me. Not come and talk to her brother out of helping me.

What a great friend I had.

"No, I volunteered on my own because I thought that the teacher was being really unfair with her." His explanation was simple, yet something told me he wasn't saying the whole truth. He kept something to himself and I was relieved that he wasn't really saying anything to his sister about his real reasons of helping me.

"So you didn't see her before class, or anything, till class?" She was still suspicious but slowly I could almost see realization hitting her, I'd have my fun tomorrow.

"No, I actually hadn't seen her in a while. But why the hell does that matter? I'm helping her with her Russian whether you like it or not" He was mad, I could tell by his tone, and really mad because it was very rare of him to talk to her like that.

"Oh god," There's the realization. I smiled a little but then felt guilty; it was my fault if she didn't trust me anymore. I shifted my weight from one foot to another and sighed, I was getting tired of being in this position.

"What? Why are you acting so strange? Did you two have a fight? Because if that's it then you're being childish by not wanting me to help her" I thought that too, but I wouldn't trust my self either if I were her.

"No, it wasn't like that… well it was but… I have to apologize. Excuse me" Andre groaned, exasperated, and then I heard footsteps approaching the door. I couldn't let any of them know that I was eavesdropping on their conversation. I had to hide but where?

I ran as fast as I could all the way to the corner where I knew she wouldn't walk to and waited there till she disappeared down the hallway on the opposite direction. I waited three minutes before walking back to his door, if I was lucky she wouldn't come back and Andre and I would be able to talk freely.

That's what I expected.

**I hope I don't dissapoint you with this chapter. Things will get feisty in the next two to three chapters, I'm not sure, but I promise that if you read and reviews, it will be worth it. If you also read Turning Point, then I remind you that the more you guys vote on my poll, the sooner I will put the new story.**

**Reviews!**


	11. Overwhelmed

I knocked on the door twice and waited. I heard rushing sounds and then Andre opened the door. His hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. God, I caught him in the middle of his shower. My eyes widened and traveled the whole length of his amazing body and I was sure I was drooling so I clenched my teeth together.

I saw some crimson on his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a shower" I nodded, unable to form any words because I was busy trying to keep my hands to my self instead of succumbing the urge to run my hand up and down his chest. "Please come in" He stepped aside and let me in.

I walked in a daze. Still too busy replaying in my mind the image of me and him kissing.

Behind me he cleared his throat, "Would you mind waiting for me a couple of minutes so I can finish my shower?" I turned around and it took me a second to answer. When I nodded he apologized again and started to clean his room a bit, there were clothes scattered all around and I couldn't help but notice how low his towel was hanging on his hips. At any moment it could simply slip down and… I pushed those thoughts aside, before starting to think about something like that I had to find out what these suddenly feelings for him meant and if they were really 'something'.

"You can sit on the couch if you want, I'll be right back" He walked into the bathroom and I sat on the couch, took out some books and tried to concentrate on the words in front of me. It was hard because I was very much aware of the sound of the water that was running down his naked body.

I looked around and stood up. I stared at the book shelf, which was full of school books and some fiction. I didn't read at all, but apparently he did. I walked to his bed and sat on it, it was very soft and comfortable. I bounced on it a couple of times, just for the fuck of it, and relaxed a bit.

I was keeping an ear one the running water so I'd know when his shower was over and he'd come out of it so I'd have time to go back to my seat on the couch.

I leaned back and relaxed even more on his pillow.

The running water stopped and it woke me from my trance. I ran back, as quiet as possible, and sat on the couch trying to look like I really had been reading or at least trying to study.

I tried really hard to focus on the pronunciation of some words, the easier ones that wouldn't hurt my tongue to pronounce, it really didn't but it was just an expression. He came back a minutes later wearing Pajama bottoms and what looked like an old worn-out blue shirt. He sat next to me and offered me a smile, my insides tingled and it took a great effort to stop my self from reaching for him.

"Sorry about that." He ran a hand through his tousled hair, shaking his head a bit and some drops of water landed on me, it was cold. But I didn't care so I just nodded. A lump formed in my throat and I had to swallow several times to get rid of it.

"So, teacher, where do we start?" I asked, my voice sounded not much like mine but close to it, he didn't seem to mind though.

His smile broadened, he had a nice smile, and lips. It made me wonder what it would be like to kiss them. I kicked my self mentally again.

_Focus Rose, you're here for a reason, find out more about him and pass your class. It's too soon to think about him that way. _I thought to my self as I forced a smile back.

"Right to business then" He took out my notes and smiled, mockingly. "Are these your notes?" I looked over his shoulder and realized that he had the wrong folder, it was the one where I kept my notes that I passed with Lissa. I snatched it away from his hands quickly, embarrassed that he read it.

"No, they're… something else." I didn't dare to look at him in the eye, my face must have been a very bright red.

"I thought so because somehow I never heard Mr. Pavel talk about shopping." So he read the one about clothes, it was a relief to know that because there was just too much information about my little games with guys in that folder and I didn't want Andre to know about that. Not now, never.

"Yeah, that was the wrong folder." I searched my back pack for the other folder but it wasn't there. Andre waited patiently beside me till I emptied my back pack on the small coffee table and realized that I must have left it at my dorm. What an idiot I was, I was supposed to come here and study but I didn't have my notes, which were still useless. "I don't have them with me" I said ashamed of my self and he smiled.

"Don't worry, you can have mine" He grabbed a folder from his back pack, but he had to stretch to get it and I couldn't help my self, I looked at his body the whole time.

He handed me his notes with a small smile and I took them.

"Ok, so let's begin, what don't you understand the most?" I grinned at that.

"Pretty much everything" I said and we both laughed. I was feeling more at ease now that we were laughing and joking around. He shook his head in disbelief and scooted closer to me so he could also get a good look at the papers. My breath caught in my throat and I almost gave my self away but I managed to look cool by grinning.

We started with the last week's lesson, which had been kind of easy and I felt like a complete idiot for not knowing anything about it, though it had been because I hadn't been paying any attention at all. He said not to worry and that sometimes he also ignored the teacher except that I was sure he never did. He was such a great student, always had the best grades, straight A's to be precise, and never missed a class or received a tardy.

He was perfect, too perfect to be true.

I tried very hard to concentrate on whatever he was saying, I repeated the words, as hard as they were to say, and actually learned them because he was patient with me and didn't laugh when I said it wrong. He was so good.

It had only been a while since I got here but I was already feeling overwhelmed by him, he was too close and I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. This was certainly something new because I'd never felt like this before.

I stood up, stretching, and let out a long yawn, putting my hand over my mouth. Andre chuckled and then also stood up but I was in the process of sitting down again so we bumped into each other threw ourselves off balance. I didn't have time to react because next thing I knew, I was on the couch with Andre on top of me and I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like something snapped inside me.

I didn't know who made the first move toward the other, the only thing I knew was that before I could react, Andre's lips were on mine and I couldn't help my self anymore. I kissed him back like there was no tomorrow.

**So, here it is, the next chapter. I hope y'all like the chapter and leave lots of reviews, otherwise I'll think that you don't like the story anymore and stop writing.**

**For those of you who read Turning Point, I'd like to tell you that this is the list week to vote for the name of my next story. Here it is a small summary**** and its set during Shadow kiss too.**

**Rose had just lost her virginity to the man she loved, in a cabin nonetheless, and then she finds herself out of here body. In this out of body experience she sees the most tragic thing. The Academy is attacked, her body is running around risking her life and Dimitri's when she decides to go on that rescue mission, which is suicidal. She realizes all the mistakes she's made her whole life, which is to protect Moroi who do not think twice to risk a Damphir's life for theirs and her best friend refuses to heal Guardian Belikov if he is alive. All of this upsets her greatly. What would she have done differently if she'd been warned about this attack? And will she be able to save everyone when she's suddenly given the opportunity to go back in time to warn them about the attack, or will she choose the wrong moment and face worse concequences?**

**Vote on my poll to select the name of this story. I'm co-writing it with Talkygirl, she's awesome. Next is her own summary:**

**Everything's the same as the first three books but things could change, right? Can the past be switched, What if Rose is given the chance? What would she change? Are the ghosts on her side? Will anything more happen? Will things be left behind when the wind might have just settled? Love, war, friendship and lives are at stake. New gifts will be awarding and blindness will take effect. Are you interested on going on the journey with us? Read more later on.**

**I know that you might be getting tired of me talking and writing about Shadow Kiss and all but I just had this amazing idea and decided to write it. Is better than it sounds. Vote on my poll for the name of the story please. Review telling me if you like it, or vote on the poll so I know what you think. **

**I'll try to update tomorrow if I get lots of reviews.**


	12. Dangerous Question

His lips against mine felt way better than they should, his body against mine was like a blanket thrown against my body to keep me warm, and oh I felt warm. His hands went to my waist and mine around his neck. I couldn't believe that I was kissing him, and I mean really kissing him— unlike the other times I'd kissed. It felt like my first kiss all over again and I didn't know exactly what to do. I decided to trust my instincts and simply go along with him.

He pulled us up into a sitting position and I took advantage of it by straddling him. My hands moved to his shoulder and he cupped my face with both hands.

I let him take off my shirt and leave me with only my bra on. I had to admit that this suddenly passion between us was extremely rare and strange. I wonder why I never had time with him alone or looked at him the way I started to do this morning.

Everything was so strange and new, was this simply a one-night stand or something else? Did he see me as someone easy who he could just hook up with because he was tutoring me and saving me from spending Christmas vacation here at the Academy? I was no slut, well maybe I was after all those flings with guys, but he had no right to treat me like one. I mean, I liked him, very much, and I was willing to—maybe—do something else besides making out. But I had to admit that it would be very awkward if afterwards he said that he was only with me because he'd heard that some dude said I was hot. Besides, I'd pictured a more romantic place to lose my virginity than in a couch in the guy's dorms.

So I stopped him, by pulling away a little, and was about to ask him something when he caught me off guard with one of his questions, which, if you ask me, was very scary for me. "Would you be my girlfriend, Rose?" I nearly gasped, nearly, because I knew very well how guys reacted at that. Besides, this wasn't the first time someone asked me something like that, it had been so many times that I lost count, but coming from him was very, very shocking.

I would have never guessed that he was the kind of guy who had girlfriends, I certainly wasn't the kind of girl who would tie herself down to just one guy, but he was making me have second thoughts about my promise from earlier today of not getting involved with Andre if Lissa wasn't ok with it. What was I supposed to do? We stared at each other, long enough that by the time I answered he looked kind of worried.

"I c-cant't" I stuttered and his face fell.

"You're going out with that Jesse guy, aren't you?" His voice was stern.

I felt bad because I didn't want to hurt him in any way but neither did I want to lose my friendship with Lissa. She was so not ok with me being close to Andre.

"No, I'm not" I said offended, because Jesse was just another idiotic guy who thought he could get me to bed, but I wasn't stupid enough to accept, and pushed him away. He didn't protest in letting me go so I was able to move away and sit next to him on the sofa. I tried to cover the upper part of my body with my arms.

"Then what's the problem Rose?" He asked, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Lissa wouldn't like what your asking, believe me when I tell you that" I avoided looking at him in the eye but he cupped my chin and made me look up.

"Is that why you're saying no?" _Yes, and because I'm not sure if us together is such a good idea_, I thought but kept quiet and only nodded. A smile appeared on his face and I nearly smiled. "Then say yes and let me talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand" The opportunity sounded tempting, very tempting in fact and I surprised my self by nodding again.

He answered me with a big grin and then a kiss, which only served to make me feel a little bit uneasy.

And that's when the door opened.

We sprang apart. I was ready to handle a fellow student or even the matron; I would use compulsion even if Andre saw me to keep our meeting here private and away from the ears and mouth of the whole school. What I was not ready for was Dimitri.

He burst in the door like he'd expected to find us, and in that horrible moment, with him raging like a storm, I knew why my father had picked him instead of any other guardian for me and practically called him a god. In the blink of an eye, he crossed the room and jerked Andre up by his shirt, nearly holding him off the ground.

"What's your name?" Dimitri asked.

Andre didn't even flinch, "Andre Dragomir" He answered, almost defiantly and that moment he was one of the guys I admired the most because not even I would have dared to talk to Dimitri like that.

"Mr. Dragomir, do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"

"Yes, but do you know the consequences of abusing your authority?" Andre retorted and Dimitri released him, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd done. He'd lost his cool and calm façade over something like this.

"As well as the fact that this is wrong" Dimitri barked.

Andre backed away from him, his back was to me but I knew how tense he was.

"Its late, past curfew" Dimitri said and even though he was looking at Andre I knew he was talking to me.

"Then go" Andre dared to talk back to him and I saw anger flare in Dimitri's eyes.

Without saying anything, Dimitri gathered my stuff and put them back in my back pack very quickly and then handed me my shirt. I stood up and covered my chest with it, unable to meet Andre's gaze as I walked passed him because I was embarrassed. He said something I couldn't quite make out but I didn't turn back, instead I simply walked out on him, following Dimitri.

I closed the door behind me and collided against Dimitri's chest when I turned around and took a step forward. I let out a very girlish and embarrassing squeal, which was involuntary.

And then things shifted.

It was almost like he'd been taken by surprise, like he'd never noticed me before. Had it been any other guy, I'd say he was checking me out. As it was, he was definitely studying me. Studying my face, my body. And I suddenly remembered I was only in jeans and bra—a black bra at that. I knew perfectly well that there weren't a lot of girls at this school who looked as good as I did. Even a guy like Dimitri, one who seemed so focused on duty and training and all of that, had to appreciate that.

And, finally, I noticed a hot flush was spreading over me, and that look in his eyes was doing more to me than Andre's kisses had, just that look. Dimitri was quiet and distant, by what I'd noticed today, but he also had dedication and an intensity that I'd never seen in any other person. I wondered what it'd be like for him to touch me and—shit!

What was I thinking? Was I out of my mind? Embarrassed, I covered my feelings with attitude.

"You see something you like?" I asked as I put my Tee back on.

He made a sound and I wasn't sure if it was disgust or a growl and I hurried. The set of his mouth hardened, and whatever he'd just felt was gone. That fierceness sobered me up and made me forget about my own troubling reaction. I immediately pulled my jacket on, uneasy at seeing his badass side.

"How'd you find me?" I asked him a few seconds later as we walked back to my dorm. The night was very cold and I was freezing outside, he didn't seem to have the same kind of problem of course. He still walked with the same grace and confidence of someone who knew his place and all that. Besides, the other reason why he probably wasn't freezing to death was because he was walking faster, with those long legs of his, and because his long cozy coat seemed to be warm enough.

"Be quiet" He snapped, stopping and turning around to face me.

He leaned down so we were at eye level and suddenly, I was self-conscious about how I might have looked like to him a seventeen year old non-royal Moroi girl who just threw herself at the first Royal she found.

"Princess Dragomir went looking for you at your room wanting to talk to you, said it was important when I told her that it was past curfew, but she insisted" He sighed. "I knocked on your door and you weren't there. It wasn't hard to imagine where you'd be after what I saw this afternoon with Lord Dragomir."

"It was none of your business where I was" I replied back, anger replacing any other feelings I might have felt when he started to chastise me.

"It is now. I'll be your guardian as soon as you're out of school"

"Which is about a year away!" How could he be taking things so seriously already? Its not like the school wasn't safe. In fact, our school was well protected with the wards and guardians, there was nothing to worry about.

He ignored my last comment and went on. "And getting into that kind of situation with a royal Moroi only serves to make you look bad, not to mention your father, who, as far as I know, is very important among your kind even if he isn't Royal."

My anger flared. "So that's what this is about? My father? He sent you here to keep me in line, away from 'trouble' like this, didn't he? It wasn't that much that he cared about my safety but his reputation. Because what would everyone think if his daughter was running around untamed with a bunch of guys, right?"

"His reputation is already made. Whatever you do won't affect him as much as it will affect you. Its you who'd be giving people something to talk about."

"So?"

"So?" He asked, exasperated, sounding disgusted. "So don't you have any respect for yourself?"

This was getting very frustrating and I had to fight back tears when I felt the familiar burning sensation in my eyes.

"Of course I do! But I'm only seventeen, and I deserve to have fun." Even to me I sounded like a child, which made me mad because that's exactly how he was treating me by chastising me about what was right and wrong.

"Yes, you are only seventeen, trying to have fun, but I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you"

Uh, oh. Perhaps I'd slipped with one of the guys and didn't erase everything, or, he'd been bragging about having a date with me. Whatever the case was, I wanted to start yelling at him that it was none of his business, like I said before, but something stopped me. Maybe I was really changing and saw he was kind of right. Perhaps it wasn't only that, but also the fact that he looked utterly disappointed in me.

I didn't care when someone was disappointed, it had always been irrelevant, like with Kirova, who always gave me the same look as Dimitri was doing now, though hers had never had any effect. So why did Dimitri's disappointment made me feel bad? Maybe it was because of what had happened in the morning, that weird feeling we both felt when he grabbed me to stop me.

Something broke inside of me. Blinking back tears, I said, "Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"No. Its not me who calls you that way, nor I'm I the one who gave some of the students here the string to say those things." He answered, his face looking as blank as a wall, but his voice a little softer than before, and I didn't know why that made me feel better.

"Maybe, but its you whose rubbing it on my face" I began walking again towards my building, which was so close that I could already see it.

"Wait!" He called from behind me and for a second I contemplated the thought of simply keep walking, but then I remembered what had happened in the morning when he touched my arm and I turned around.

"Yes, you are seventeen," He said, his voice still sounded firm, but there was gentleness to it. "And in less than a year you'll be out here in the world where there are no wards or a whole army of guardians to protect you. Think about what that means, and if you're not careful you could get yourself killed. I wouldn't be able to protect you and I…" He struggled for words for a moment and then went on. "I don't want to be responsible for any of that"

I watched him carefully and then realized what his words meant. Even if I didn't know anything about where he'd been before my father hired him, I didn't need to be a genius to know that there was something wrong with him and why he was a little too overprotective. He'd been through something like what he described already.

"You've lost you're charge before," I whispered softly and he met my gaze, surprised that I'd guessed. A lump formed in my throat as I thought about one slip or one distraction costing both Dimitri and me our lives. Because if he was right about one thing was the fact that I'd be in great risk once outside of the wards of the Academy and if I kept on behaving like this… sneaking out in the middle of the night and he went after me…

After a minute or so he glanced away. His dark eyes went unfocused and I knew that he was thinking about something far away from here. "When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and the Princess, but he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school" No surprise there. "I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is, one distraction… one mistake…" He sighed, looking at me pointedly. "And its too late"

"That's why you went looking for me, even though you knew that I was probably still in school. It bothers you that you lost one Moroi already, your friend nonetheless." I was still whispering, afraid of breaking the spell we were in where he was talking to me, maybe not like an equal, but neither like a bad kid who needed to learn her lesson. Besides, he was opening up to me, and that made me feel like someone important to him, because I had the feeling that he wasn't the type to have a bunch of friends who he could talk to. "Did I remind you of that?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel." His tone was firm but held some sadness.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. Damphirs. He thought that it didn't matter how any of them felt. Perhaps I didn't care about any of the Damphirs, or hadn't though about it, but I found my self caring for Dimitri. I didn't like it one bit the fact that he felt like that, so sad and guilty for what happened to his friend.

I would feel just like that if something ever happened to Lissa.

"But it does bother you." I could read his pain, though it was obvious he worked hard to hide it and that's why he'd looked so surprised when I guessed what had happened to him before. "You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him" suddenly I realized how easy it was to know what was going on with him, it was in his eyes. And you could find it if you knew what you were looking for.

Dimitri looked surprised, shocked and perhaps a little angry that I'd discovered his secret, he obviously didn't want anyone else to know about him. I'd uncovered some secret part of him. I'd been thinking he was some aloof, antisocial tough guy, but maybe he kept to himself because he was afraid he'd get hurt if he lost them.

I wondered if he felt lonely. Did he even had a family?

The surprise wore off when I didn't keep going, I was too busy trying to digest the new information I'd gotten out of him, the only information I'd gotten out of him since this morning, and a second later his guardian mask was back on. But I knew that if I concentrated hard enough it wouldn't matter how off he looked.

"It doesn't matter I feel." He repeated. "You come first. Protecting you."

I thought about what I'd discovered about him again and shook my head, a frown appeared on his beautiful face."No, I don't" I said firmly. "You can't be stupid and put yourself at risk if you know that I'm as good as dead in the hands of a Strigoi."

"I'd risk my life for yours," My eyes widened a little. "And any other Moroi's" He added.

I sighed and then a long silence fell on us.

"Its late" Dimitri murmured and motioned with his head for me to start walking again.

**Some of the dialogue and words in this chapter are copied from VA so it belongs to Richelle Mead as well as the characters. I just wanted to clarify that.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Rose and Dimitri are getting closer but its that enough? What about Andre? He just asked Rose a question she wasn't able to answer, what will she say tomorrow? **

**Also, I like to listen to music while writing so I was kind of wondering if any of you had any bands or songs you'd like to suggest in order for me to listen to them and be inspired. **

**Please review...**


	13. Next

I lay on my bed awake for half of the day, just looking at the ceiling and thinking about what Dimitri had said about reputations. He was right, of course. He was always right. For once I would have liked to know that I wasn't the only one with flaws, but no, he had to come and point out the fact that he was perfect like the rest of the guardians and that I wasn't. Not to mention the fact that he practically called me a whore.

What was it about him that just frustrated me but also made seek his approval? I mean, I'd been like this for almost my whole life, not caring about what anyone else thought about me, or the consequences of my actions, and this guy came into my life and suddenly I cared. Oh how I hated his Zen life lessons and I wanted to shove them up somewhere, though it was hard to stay mad at him. He was right. Besides, with the new information about him I couldn't bring myself to make him have a hard time with me.

Dimitri wasn't here because he wanted, he was here because his charge had died and then he'd been assigned to me. He probably missed being around people his age and talking to his Moroi friend, even if, like he'd said, they weren't as close as Lissa and I were, not with me.

It was impossible to sleep though, not only because of Dimitri but also because of Andre. I'd left before I could say something and he was probably wondering what my answer would have been. I actually wondered that too. What would I have said if Dimitri hadn't barged in on us like he did? I'd nodded when he asked me if I wanted him to talk to Lissa but I didn't really say yes to his proposal, right? Ugh!

I was torn between keeping my friendship with Lissa intact and finally having a real boyfriend who didn't know anything. Andre wasn't just a fling I wanted to have, he was something more and a good guy. I would never hurt him or treat him the way I did the other guys who by now didn't remember more than I did about them, which was limited to their names. I'd made sure of that. Andre was Royal, and I still didn't understand why he was with me instead of another royal.

Everything was so confusing and I couldn't think straight so I decided to close my eyes and tried to clear my mind. It must have worked because next thing I knew my alarm was going off and my eyelids could barely remain open. I was so tired.

I pressed the snooze button and rolled onto my other side, covering my face with the pillow. I was about to fall asleep again when the stupid alarm went off again. I sat up, angry at the stupid clock and threw it across the room. Suddenly, I found my self consumed with such anger that it took my breath away. It was such little thing and yet, it made me so angry. All I wanted was to get some sleep and that stupid alarm was waking me up every ten fucking minutes!

I got up from bed, rubbing my eyes, and hit my toe and leg against a chair in front of my desk. The anger made me scream with rage and push the stupid chair away from me with a little too much strength, which was stupid because it ended up hitting my full length mirror. It happened so fast, one moment I was screaming with rage and the next my mirror was shattered on the floor all around me. The worst part was that I was bare-footed and the last thing I wanted was to end up at the infirmary.

"Ugh!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. "What the hell!"

It took me a while to calm down, and meanwhile there I stood, shaking from rage and wanting nothing more than have the earth swallow me. But I came to my senses and realized how childish and stupid that was. Careful not to step on the shards of glass on the floor, I made my way back to my bed and put my sleepers on so I could change. With one look at the clock I realized that I was late for school and tried to change as fast as possible. I changed into some black sweats with a white tee and put on a hoodie even though it wasn't cold outside.

The first thing I did when I went to breakfast was go to the feeders. The whole time I was nervous about drawing too much attention, which was why I'd put on my hair back into a pony tail, I looked like crap from the little sleep I'd had last night, and looked around a lot. I told myself that I was just feeling nervous and jumpy because of what had happened the night before and that avoiding two guys at the same time was hard, but the truth was that I felt as if someone was following me or as if I was being watched.

This was more than ridiculous.

Dimitri wasn't following me, I was sure of it, I'd caught a glimpse of him just a couple of minutes ago and he'd been going off to the guardian's dorms. Andre, well, if Andre had wanted to talk to me I knew he would just come up to me and speak, so it was neither of them and as I looked around I realized that no one was paying any attention to me. I was relieved, but I still kept my guard up, afraid of bumping into Andre because I was just too embarrassed and confused to face him so early in the morning. Not to mention the fact that it was too soon after my little breakdown in my room and I was a little moody.

After the feeders I didn't bother going to have some food, I was no longer hungry. I was rather still nervous and I knew that nothing would calm me down at all.

I went to my first period class and tried my best to look normal so nobody would be suspicious of anything and I was surprised that it worked. Well, with the exception of a few glances thrown my way from some guys who smiled at me as they passed, but I was already used to that. I smiled back at the tauntingly, it was almost a reflex to flirt back though it didn't mean anything to me.

The class went by faster than I thought it would and in no time I found on my way to my next class, dreading the moment I would see Lissa. I had no idea what she'd done last night after she went looking for me to my room and instead found a Dimitri. Not to mention the fact that I would also see Andre! Oh, I was so screwed. I had no energy left to talk to him. I was tired, sleepy and wanted nothing else then to go back to my room and snuggle into my warm bed. Perhaps if I faked some illness… well, I didn't really have fake anything because I truly did feel like crap, my head hurt and my muscles were sore, not to mention the dreadful feeling I had in my chest.

I entered the classroom cautiously and almost sighed with relief when I noticed that not many students were in yet. I took a seat and took out my notebook, ready to use the notes as an excuse to avoid talking to anyone, or at least look busy so the teacher wouldn't be mad. It wasn't long after I began trying to make sense of what I was reading and understood a little bit that I felt something, or someone, next to me. I turned and Lissa was there, looking as bright and cheerful as always.

"Rose, I'm sorry for…" I cut her off. The last thing I needed right now was listen to her apologizing for something it wasn't her fault. It had been me who made that ugly reputation of my self. She had only been trying to protect her brother from the threat she thought I was.

"It's ok, don't worry Liss, ok? Everything is good." The moment those words left my lips I caught sight of Andre entering the classroom out of the corner of my eyes and ignored him by engaging into a conversation about nothing important with Lissa so he wouldn't think I was actually avoiding him, even if I really was.

I just prayed that he hadn't forgotten about what I'd said to him that Lissa wouldn't be ok if we went out, because if he tried to speak to me about that in front of her then things would get ugly. I'd decided that everything would be easier if I didn't complicate my life by dragging Andre into my drama and the worst part was yet to come. I had to tell him that no matter what, whether Lissa approved or not, we could not be together.

As always, the class passed real slow and every time I glanced sideways I caught him staring at me intently, which made me uncomfortable. I looked away immediately and prayed that the hour would be up soon because I certainly couldn't wait to get out of here. Still, I could feel his gaze on my back.

The moment the bell rang I intended on getting out of there but Lissa stopped me.

"Wait, Rose, I need to talk to you, its… urgent." Her face now looked completely different from her cheerful one a moment ago and I found myself afraid of facing her. I felt like she would be able to tell I'd kiss and made out with her brother last night, though I knew that that she probably wanted to apologize. After all, last night that's what she'd meant to do when she went to my room but found it empty.

I bit my lip, contemplating my options. If I hung out here with Lissa and listen to her, then perhaps Andre would be wise enough and not even dare talk to me.

"Sure, Liss, let's talk." My agreement seemed to make her happy, which made me happy. For a while, as we talked on our way to my next class and she apologized, again, everything went alright. I assured her that it was ok and that there were no hard feelings between us, again. That everything was ok and she seemed relieved to know that. I was relieved that things were fine between us again. But as it turned out, that wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk to me about. she mentioned something about getting serious with Christian, making it official but to be honest I had no idea it could get any more official than it already was. I mean, they slept together!

"Liss, you're going to make it public, you mean." I said when she seemed to be struggling to find the words and she nodded.

"Yes, but... I'm not sure how things will go. So far we've been sneaking to the chapel and all that but... I don't know, I just want everyone to see Christian for who he is not for what his parents did." Anger sparked in her eyes, "and if making our relationship public without hiding anymore, then so be it."

I rolled my eyes, this was so typical. Lissa always wanted things fair. "Ok, I'll have your back and will burn anyone's ass if they dare to say anything." My joke made her smile and the anger receded a little, though I could still see it in her eyes.

"Thanks,"

Unfortunately, we didn't have the next class together. I was in Advanced Elemental Control while she was in Basics of Elemental Control due to the fact that she seemed to be one of the few who hadn't specialized, though she did have a power. Spirit.

I said goodbye to Lissa and went into my class, eager to show off my awesome fire skills and proud to say that in this class I had an A.

When I finally went to lunch I was already so hungry for blood so, as always, I went to the feeders first. I stood in line, waiting, and then I caught a glimpse of Andre coming into the room. My body instantly tensed, there was no way to escape here. I was hungry and didn't want to lose my spot, but I didn't want to talk to him either. So, I tried to do what I did better. I tried to use compulsion on the lady calling out the names but by the time I'd reached her, Andre had also caught up with me. With him there I couldn't use compulsion without getting caught, and that was the least thing I wanted.


	14. Problematique

When I finally went to lunch I was already so hungry for blood so, as always, I went to the feeders first. I stood in line, waiting, and then I caught a glimpse of Andre coming into the room. My body instantly tensed, there was no way to escape here. I was hungry and didn't want to lose my spot, but I didn't want to talk to him either. So, I tried to do what I did better. I thought about using compulsion on the lady calling out names but there were too many witnesses. Besides, I was worrying too much that Andre might approach me and ask me about last night and as I waited the anxiety and nervousness took the best of me. There was no way I would have been able to make her do whatever I wanted her to do without her realizing it. By the time it was my turn I was a nervous wreck and my head was starting to hurt, which wasn't a good sign. I hated the fact that I was probably getting sick. The fatigue and headache were putting me in an even worse mood.

A dark-haired Moroi woman greeted me with a small smile and flipped through her clipboard, which made me tap my foot against the floor in an impatient gesture. She didn't even notice and took her goddamned time.

"Oh, for god's sake, hurry up!" I hissed and she looked up at me shocked, but then her expression turned to annoyance and she waved me in.

As I walked by all the people I realized that some had heard my little outburst and were looking at me with curiosity, some even with pity. I walked over to the cubicles where a plump, middle-aged woman was flipping through a magazine. She looked up at my approach and smiled brightly. I didn't even bother to smile, my pretending act long gone and simply waited for her to incline her head to one side so I could drink

Ignoring the scars there I sank my fangs into her neck and began drinking greedily. It felt so good and when I was done I didn't even glanced back at her to say thanks, something I always did. I still felt bad and the least I would have done was thanks anyone.

I'd been so fixated in my own little world when suddenly someone touched my shoulder and I jumped startled, nearly falling on my butt when my ankles tangled the moment I turned around.

"Rose, are you ok?" It was Andre and, not only was he holding me, his face was also inches from mine and I recalled the way he'd kissed me last night, which turned my face bright red.

I quickly regained my balance after that and stepped away from him, not wanting to risk Lissa seeing us.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered but it didn't seem to be enough for him. "I'm fine, really."

"You don't look alright, you look tired and…" He hesitated. "like you didn't get much sleep last night." Uh, oh. He was getting into a dangerous topic. I didn't want to talk about it, I really didn't and was about to walk away when suddenly someone totally unexpected popped into view.

"Lady Mazur, is everything alright?" His accented voice distracted me for only a second and then I snapped back into reality.

"Hmm, yes Dimitri, everything's fine." I answered, rubbing my temples with both hands. This was getting more than annoying. I didn't want to deal with any of this.

Ignoring Dimitri, Andre went on. "Rose, we need to talk…"

"I can't, I—I have to go." With that, I turned around and left as fast as possible. I had to cut my way through the crowd and took advantage of that because I knew that this way they wouldn't be able to follow me. My back pack was slowing me down though, but I still managed to get out of there. I still had four more classes to go but didn't feel like going.

So I began to walk aimlessly. It was still lunch and the guardians probably wouldn't care if I was walking outside, that if they even saw me. I was careful not to draw any attention to me but if they decided to bother me then I would have to compel them into forgetting they even saw me. Thankfully, nobody did but I found myself entering the Russian Orthodox chapel that served most of the school's religious needs. Lissa was the ones who attended mass regularly. Not me.

So it was weird that out of all the places I could have gone to, I'd come here. I really had no idea why. The least thing I was going to do would be to stay here and pray. I wasn't even religious. My parents were atheists, and for that matter I'd never bothered with god. Today, with all my problems, I wondered if it would be a good time to find something to believe in.

I sat on a bench at the front and stared up at the altar in front of me. There was no denying how eerie this place was, especially with all the saints surrounding me and Jesus crucified, with his eyes looking up as if asking for help. His whole body was bloody and the crown of thorns did look painful. I might have not been religious but I wasn't totally ignorant either, which meant that I knew that if Jesus would have wanted, he could have asked his father to end his torture. Yet, Jesus had taken everything thrown his way to save everyone from their own sins.

I looked away from it, unable to keep staring at something so horrible that disgusted me. I wasn't in a good mood and that image was not helping at all. It made me question what people were capable of. All the bad things we did. Strigoi especially who were immortal and evil and if not for the guardians who killed them they would run freely, killing people.

I was so sad and tired that I didn't feel like getting up and going back to class when I realized that I was already super late. I knew that there would probably be consequences later, but for now I couldn't have cared less. All I wanted, no, needed, was some peace and silence. I didn't need this dram with boys and even though I liked Andre, a lot, I didn't want to deal with him right now.I stared off into space, not really paying any attention to my surroundings and tried not to think. It worked so I decided to stay there the rest of the afternoon. I took my time studying the place to distract myself but I didn't look at the statue in the front, afraid of feeling worse. I didn't know how long it had been when I realized that it was extremely late now and that no matter what I needed to go back so I got up and headed outside, trying to hurry up to my dorm before anyone saw me and told Kirova where I'd been. With any luck, if that happened, she wouldn't be so mad if I told her I'd been at the chapel. Yeah right. I hurried along the path that would take me back to the Academy, fidgeting and looking over my shoulder the whole time because I felt like someone was following me. There was no denying that. The question was, who? Once I began to hear the steps behind me I didn't dare look back anymore. Instead, I began to walk faster, almost running.

The steps got closer and I broke into a run for real this time. Panic didn't make things easier for me. It made me clumsier than I already was, not to mention the fact that I was not used to running like this. Dhampirs were the ones used to physical exercise, not Moroi. So it wasn't long after I began running that my follower caught up with me and tackled me. We both fell to the floor and he pinned my hands above my head, securing that I wouldn't escape.

I closed my eyes out of fear and began trashing, trying to get free, but it was useless. He was stronger than me and not even my screams helped. "Let me go!" I wailed.

**I know it took me a while to update again. Sorry. I had a lot going on. for those of you who want to read the sequel to Turning Point there's a poll in my profile to get the name. Please vote and I'll post the first chapter. I already have it and all so its up to you to decided when I post it. The poll will be up until thursday this week.**

**Please review, otherwise I won't update.**

**P.S. I just fixed the chapter. sorry because I hadn't realized I'd already post what used to be about half of this chapter. But its fixed now. Thanks for pointing that out.**


	15. TP AN

Author's Note

I posted the summary for Turning Point's sequel so y'all can go and tell me if you like it. Also, please review.

In other news-I know I sound like the news, all boring-Becky will post her story! It's Vampire Academy based but not with Rose. Becky and I talked about VA a lot and she came up with that story for VA. So, there's no Rose because we wanted to do something new. It's set with all of the characters but this new person is mostly like Dimitri. I mean, we already saw in VA that opposites attract, as is the case with R&D, but how do you deal with someone who is a lot like you? She will post it next week I think. IDk. I read the first couple of pages and its really good. I loved it. I hope y'all will be nice. I'll give you the link when she posts something. :)

Happy holidays and don't forget to review the sumary. The story is called Everlasting Love.

P.S. Don't review here. Go to Everlasting Love.


End file.
